bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ThatDevilGuy
Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kingdonfin page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the Admins Kingdonfin and Matoro1! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! :-- [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Yup (Title says all) Makuta Kaper Woops I never knew that.woops......................... Makuta Kaper Hello.BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) Reviews Yes, anyone can create pages of all sorts, including reviews. Here I'll show you how review pages are made: Rate the *put the name of the set here* set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it. 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! I hope this helps.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, it's ok. And thanks for joining the community!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Here to help Yes. I've been reading some of your reviews and they are quite good! Keep up the editing and you'll be there in no time. :-) If you want to boost your edits then you can help me adding the sets template to pages. All you have to do is add this to a page: I've done a lot of 2008-2010 and there are a few bugs in the template that I will have to fix soon but it looks like you're keen to edit! :-D Good idea but I'm going to go through the template so it links to our page. E.g 8923 Hydraxon So we don't need to make the pages with set numbers. But it's OK, it was probably an easy mistake to make. All you'll need to do it this to pages. Don't worry about what the template looks like. The Takanuva page looks pretty messed up but when I fix the template it should look OK. Anyway, thanks for helping! :-) Yest, it's a long story.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll promote you now.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations for becoming an admin! You're an admin now. If you have any questions regarding how to use powers and about the rules of the site, just ask me or Matoro1. Also, every admin eventually has to do a 'Collaboration of the Week'. KD, M1 and me have already done one or more, but you and Mazeka still have to make one. You can choose; either you make the Hewkii page or improve various stubs found on this list. I'm not giving you a deadline to do this, take your time. I myself spend a month doing the Tahu page! Again, congratulations for becoming an admin.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!]] 17:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hewkii page I'd like to congratulate you on your hard work for the Hewkii page. However, I did notice several similarities to the page and the number of red links. I checked The Bionicle Wiki and noticed further simiarities. It's OK, I'll rewrite the page tonight and make it sound less like TBW, but in future please make sure articles are not similar to any other wiki's. It can often be interprepted as plagiarism and we're trying to be independant. Other than that, you're doing a great job and I'm glad that you identified the need to improve the page anyway! :D User of the Month Congratulations! You have been selected to be the User of the Month for July! I need to know your favourite Bionicle and your two favourite colors as quickly as possible so I can make the tempalte! Again, congratulations! No problem! I like Nuju Hordika too, he's probably my favorite set of 2005. I'll add Takanuva to the list for when you're User of the Month again. So, what were your two favorite colors? OK, the password is the name of the name of the current collaboration of the week but how would you lay out the reviews? Like this? Or would you attach word documents?